


Burning bright for you

by SiobhanMcG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cannae believe my first NSFW writing is MLM, Dom!Eli, I blame Ouji who draws the best NSFW art the world has ever seen, I blame the discord server, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Poor Eli needs some release, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Good Day, What in Thrawnation?!, hurt/self-comfort, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanMcG/pseuds/SiobhanMcG
Summary: Set shortly after 'Good day, Lieutenant Vanto' where Eli desperately needs to release some pent up frustration and anger after seeing Thrawn again. Based on NSFW art by @ Sneakyfantasm on Twitter.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/His Left Hand, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Burning bright for you

Eli liked to think he had become well-practised at keeping his emotions in check during his last years in the Imperial Navy and his more recent forays in the CDF- especially aboard the _Steadfast_ working with Ar’alani. But all of that had gone straight out the metaphorical viewport within minutes of reuniting with his ex-commander. His cheeks felt hot and flushed and he was hopelessly, helplessly hard. 

" _Good day, Lieutenant Vanto."_

Loneliness and longing tore at this heart with a tugging coming from deep in his chest, as if his very being was anchored to the Chiss who had barely spared him a second look. He knew Thrawn was undoubtedly juggling a thousand different concerns and problems and didn’t mean to hurt him. Eli wanted to understand it, he really did; but anger and frustration were clouding his judgement whilst desire reigned supreme. He remembered the way Thrawn had complimented him and the warm glow he felt as well as the hint of arousal. 

For the first time in over a year, he found himself fantasizing about kissing Thrawn. Eli imagined his lips would be smooth and warm and Eli just _knew_ they would fit perfectly against his own. Thrawn’s teeth would graze his lips before biting down softly with a promise of more, their tongues would slide together in a dance that spoke of trust and intimacy. _Stars, he needed Thrawn_. It was more than a physical need; Eli craved Thrawn’s presence and his mind. 

He clenched his fists. _Damn him._

His mind drifted back to the hangar bay. The white uniform cut a sharp contrast against Thrawn’s blue skin. He had of course seen it briefly after Thrawn had just been promoted, but with his own departure to the Ascendancy which happened shortly after being the centre of his focus at the time, he had never _truly_ looked at it. That might have been for the better because Thrawn looked amazing in it. Unlike average imperial uniforms, the grand-admiral’s uniforms were tailored to the officers who wore them. The cut of the uniform emphasised Thrawn’s muscular but elegant build, juxtaposing his broad chest and straight shoulders with his more narrow waist and hips. Thrawn always carried himself with an air of dexterous grace, but the white seemed to bring it out even further.

Eli’s hands slid down to the fastening of his trousers – his undershorts felt far too tight. All the pent up tension of the past year had built up into this singular excruciating moment and Eli needed a release. Years ago, he had promised himself he wasn’t going to jerk off thinking about his ex-commander and get over his attraction to his best friend, but clearly the hands currently stroking the base of his aching cock had different plans. _Too bad._

He had missed Thrawn so _very_ much. Eli had longed to hear his voice for so long, without ever realising it himself. He missed the gentle glow from his eye, which he found to be unlike that of any other Chiss. _What would Thrawn do if he could see him now?_ Eli moaned loudly, imagining Thrawn was here with him, his red eyes focused on him, watching as he cupped his balls before circling his base. He shrugged his trousers off further, spreading his legs slightly as if displaying himself. Would he just watch or would he want to touch Eli? What would it be like to bury his hands in Thrawn’s hair; he always imagined it to be soft and silky. He thought about tugging it and burying his hands in those immaculately brushed dark indigo strands as Thrawn dropped to his knees in front of him. It didn’t take much to envision Thrawn in front of him right now as Eli’s hand firmly wrapped around himself in mimicry of Thrawn’s lips. Eli discovered he liked to think about Thrawn’s grand-admiral’s rank plaque on display as his pale lips would circle Eli’s cock, struggling to take in his full length. His thumb rubbed the slit on his tip as he imagined Thrawn’s tongue swirling over it before coming all over his face. His hand tightened around his cock as it throbbed, another image entering Eli’s lust addled brain. _Thrawn kneeling under his desk, hair falling into his face and Eli’s cum dripping from his lips as he swallowed it, a lovely shade of indigo tainting his cheeks._ He could feel the tension building in his groin and he slowed the desperate movement of his hand. He wanted to draw this out. _For now_. Instead, Eli focussed on the faint echoes of Thrawn’s voice he could still hear in his head.

Thrawn’s voice, cool and low. Commanding and sometimes oddly sensual. How rough would his voice get? Would Thrawn be vocal? Eli hoped so. Maybe he’d even moan. _Or beg?_ His mind skittered again and he imagined Thrawn bent over his desk this time– Begging for him and begging for his cock. Eli snarled as the thought makes him so hard it hurts.

He wanted to see and feel him fall apart underneath him– _to ruin him._

But it wasn’t just lust, he loved Thrawn. Eli knew that and had known it ever since the battle at Scrim Island. But right now he wanted, craved and desired him. An overwhelming need to have and possess Thrawn dominated his senses; the need to feel his body flush against his own, taste his skin, sink his hands in that deep blue hair and bury himself inside him. He felt a tug in his chest and whined. It was so unfair. He didn’t know what hurt more– the longing in his chest or the swollen head of his cock under his fingertips.

A whimper escapes his lips as he arches his back off the wall, thinking about Thrawn’s eyes on him. _If only he could see Eli right now, hard and desperate, leaking with precum as he thought about fucking his ex-commander until he’d be a hot, quivering mess._

His mind re-focussed on Thrawn bent over his desk, surrounded by the soft glow of the art on display and holographic red and blue spheres of planetary maps, perfectly complementing his bare skin. He envisions himself nudging his legs apart with a foot, spreading Thrawn’s legs for him and sliding around to his chest, pinching his nipples. Whilst Eli had no data to confirm his hypothesis, in his fantasies they would be sensitive. _Very sensitive_ . Thrawn would gasp and squirm underneath him as Eli rolled a nipple between his fingers. His skin would flush a lovely shade of indigo that Eli wished to kiss and lavish. It would be so beautiful, he imagined. His other hand would sneak down to wrap around Thrawn’s shaft. One day he would like to explore his skin and map out his curves and scars. But today he wanted to feel Thrawn under his fingers and against his skin as he thrust into him. His legs trembled as he stroked himself, tension tingling in his spine. Eli wanted– _needed_ to hear his name on Thrawn’s lips as he came apart, his voice low and desperate. He needed to feel Thrawn around him. See those burning eyes as he came apart. He was panting now as he tightened his grip, pumping roughly as the tension came to a peak. He wanted to have and possess Thrawn– To pin him down against the desk as he drove into him, his body clenching around Eli. He needed Thrawn to want him with the same intensity Eli wanted him, to make him his.  
  
_His_.

His entire body jerked in ecstasy as his orgasm sparked through him and the world went white.

The cold permasteel behind him brought him back to his senses as he leaned against it, his arms still shaking. A familiar ache filled his chest and instead he imagined Thrawn’s warm skin covering his own. Maybe one day he could wrap his arms around the man he loved and pull him close against him. Their curves would fit together perfectly as they laid down together, he imagined. But an empty, guilty feeling hollowed out his chest as he wiped his hands against his stained uniform trousers. As much as he wished Thrawn was his, Eli was – without a single doubt – Thrawn’s, whether he knew it or not. Unknowingly, he would always hold a part of Eli’s very essence in his hands. 

Eli sighed. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Eli needs some release, cuddles and railing into next week Sunday. Welcome to my TedTalk. Anyhow, hope my first attempt at smut was passable!
> 
> ART: (twitter. com/ sneakyfantasm /status /1323927989969588226).


End file.
